An electric control valve for a refrigerating system generally includes a valve body device and an electromagnetic coil device connected with the valve body device. The valve body device includes a fixing frame, and the electromagnetic coil device includes a snap fitting. The fixing frame is fitted with the fixing frame so as to achieve mutual positioning between the valve body device and the electromagnetic coil device.
In operation, the electric control valve drives a valve core of the valve body device to move through a magnet field generated by energizing the electromagnetic coil device, so as to control the opening action of the valve port.
Referring to FIG. 1, wherein a structural schematic view of a typical valve body device in the prior art is shown.
The valve body device in the prior art includes a valve seat 11, a body housing 13, a copper tube 14, a cap and a fixing frame 12 welded together with the valve seat. Through being welded with the cap, the valve seat 11 is connected with the body housing 13.
The fixing frame 12 is a flat plate opened at the center, and thus must be assembled together with the valve seat 11, the body housing 13, the copper pipe 14 and the cap, before the valve seat 11 and the cap can be welded together, and then the fixing frame 12 and the valve seat 11 are welded together. Generally, the welding type used between the valve seat 11 and the cap is high temperature brazing. When the valve seat 11 is welded with the cap, since the fixing frame 12 is very close to the welding point, the high brazing temperature will soften the material of the fixing frame, such that the strength of the material of the fixing frame 12 is decreased. Therefore, during the practical use, the fixing frame 12 is extremely apt to bend and deform, and will also get rusty to some extent.
Meanwhile, the distances between the fixing frame 12 and the valve seat 11 as well as the cap are very small, which will interfere with the welding between the valve seat 11 and the cap. Therefore, the percent of pass of the brazing for the valve seat 11 is decreased.
Further, in the prior art, the welding type used between the fixing frame 12 and the valve seat 11 is also high temperature brazing. Obviously, this high brazing temperature will also soften the material of the fixing frame 12, such that the strength of the material of the fixing frame 12 is decreased and thus the fixing frame 12 is caused to bend, deform and get rusty.